


Shorts in the Snow

by frogbeanz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it’s really cold like really cold dude, langa’s a stupid canadian, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbeanz/pseuds/frogbeanz
Summary: It’s the first day of snow and Reki meets up with Langa to find his boyfriend wearing the worst possible outfit for the occasion.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Shorts in the Snow

Reki trekked through the snow, hands tucked into his armpits to preserve warmth. It’s the first day of snow, he recounted in his head, and let a gentle smile play at the edge of his lips. The soft crackles of the snow underneath Reki’s feet made him grind his teeth down a little; he never really liked the sound it made, it hurt his ears. He set his hands free and pulled his ear muffs from around his neck up to his ears. Better.

Finally reaching the front of the gas station, Reki leaned against a half wall by the side and inspected the snow covered bush. The leaves in the branches fell during autumn so now it was bare, and Reki noted that it looked a little sad. He rubbed his gloved hand on the bush, pushing the snow off. There, now it can breathe.

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice inquired and Reki turned around to see Langa standing a couple feet away, a curious frown peeking behind his bangs. He pushed them back and walked forward, his other hand shoved in his pockets. His pant pock-

“Are you wearing shorts?” Reki asked, frowning.

Langa looked a little taken aback by the implication his tone of voice had and gestured towards his windbreaker. “I’m dressed appropriately if that’s what the issue is here.”

“No, you’re no- Why are you wearing shorts?! Aren’t you cold?!”

Langa glanced down at my bare legs as if it was the first time he’d seen them in his entire life. He raised his eyebrows slightly and looked back at the other boy. “Not really,” he replied simply with a shrug. “It feels normal.”

“Do Canadians wear shorts in the snow?” Reki countered, crossing his arms with newfound enthusiasm.

“No,” Langa replied shortly, then realized his response was inadequate and added quickly, “I used to go out in the snow when I was bored because I had no friends.”

“I used that time making fun challenges for myself,” he continued, beginning to space out as he talked. Here we go again. “So I tried to increase my tolerance for the cold.”

Before he could continue on his sudden trauma dumping, Reki jumped in. “Should we just go back to your house and get you some pants? We’re going to be at the park for a while, you know.”

Langa shook his head, closing his eyes and letting himself smile a little. “No, it’s alright, I’m not cold, really.”

Reki gave him a onceover and thought deeply for a minute before giving the boy a gentle smile. He unwrapped his scarf from his neck and leaned over to place it on Langa.

“Wait what are you— you don’t have to do that,” Langa protested, raising his hands in defense. “I’m okay. I’m serious.”

Reki ignored his lover and reached over his hands, wrapping the scarf around his neck, covering his neck and mouth. Placing a kiss on Langa’s flushed nose, he whispered, “At least a scarf, lovely.”

Backing down from the possible argument, Langa nodded quietly, suddenly bashful. Taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, Reki began to walk, leading the way to the skate park, board in his other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little short and slightly rushed, but I just wanted to get this prompt out of the way, y’know the drill. Anyway, I really love them together, I’m glad this anime exists now. Woop woop.


End file.
